I lost you
by Jeong Joohee
Summary: Sungmin, qui a fait la plus grosse erreur de sa vie il y a de cela un an, se remémore son histoire perdue...


_**I lost you**_

Ce soir, comme tous les soirs depuis presque un an, je me morfonds. Je regarde la lune briller dans le ciel, en serrant mon oreiller contre mon corps. Je ferme longuement les yeux, essayant de te chasser de mon esprit, mais sans succès. Dès que je les ouvre, je me surprends à espérer que ce soit toi que je serre dans mes bras, que tout ceci ne soit qu'un cauchemar, et que cette dernière année n'ait jamais existé. Je me demande si tu sais à quel point tu me manques, si tu sais que depuis ce funeste jour où tu es parti, je ne suis plus que l'ombre de moi-même. Moi sans toi, c'est juste impossible. Je ne peux pas avancer sans ton regard bienveillant, sans tes encouragements. Je t'ai promis que mon cœur n'appartiendrait jamais à quelqu'un d'autre que toi, et je tiens cette promesse. Contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait croire, ce n'est pas difficile. Mon cœur est parti avec toi, alors il continue de battre à tes côtés, il continue de battre pour toi, et le manque de toi grandit. On m'avait dit que le temps pansait les blessures et comblait les absences, mais c'est faux. Ton absence résonne à l'intérieur de moi, ta voix continue de me hanter. Où que j'aille, quoi que je fasse, j'entends encore ton rire. Partout je vois ton sourire, ton regard, je sens la chaleur de tes bras, la douceur de tes baisers, et des frissons continuent de courir le long de mon dos lorsque je repense à tout ça. Je me demande si toi aussi tu penses encore à moi, si tu m'aimes toujours, ou si tu as fini par me haïr… Je m'en veux, je m'en veux tellement. Tout est de ma faute, j'ai été égoïste, je n'ai pensé qu'à moi, et j'ai agi comme un lâche.

*** Flashback ***

_- Sungmin, mon ange ! J'ai une surprise !_ Cria l'homme de ma vie en rentrant chez nous.

_- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Tu t'es enfin décidé à jeter ton hideuse veste rouge ?_

_- C'est pas drôle !_ Répondit-il en faisant la moue. _Tu sais que j'adore cette veste. Non, c'est une grande nouvelle, qui va changer nos vies !_

_- Tu as trouvé un appartement ? On va pouvoir quitter notre studio ?_

_- Presque ! Mais c'est quelque chose d'encore mieux ! On va déménager… Roulements de tambours… En France !_

_- Comment ça en France ?! _Demandais-je totalement ahuri.

_- La France, Paris, la Tour Eiffel ! Je sais que tu es nul en géo mais quand même !_

_- Je sais où est la France ! Mais enfin Ryeowook redescends sur Terre, que veux-tu qu'on aille faire là-bas ?! C'est à l'autre bout du monde !_

_- Je ne rêve pas mon amour, mon patron a accepté de m'y transférer. Je lui avais demandé il y a déjà quelques temps, quand tu m'as dit que t rêvais d'y aller, mais je ne voulais pas t'en parler avant que ce soit confirmé. C'est vraiment génial non ?_

_- Génial ?! Tu rigoles ?! Quand j'ai dit vouloir y aller, je voulais dire en vacances, pas pour y habiter ! Je parle même pas français ! Et toute notre vie est ici, nos familles, nos amis, notre travail !_

_- Mais, honey. Je pensais que ça te ferait plaisir… Et je t'aiderai à apprendre la langue ne t'inquiète pas… C'est une opportunité unique…_

_- C'est hors de question tu m'entends ! Si tu pars, ce sera sans moi !_

A ce moment, je vis son visage se décomposer. Il me fixait, l'incompréhension se dessinait sur ses traits fins. Je vis une larme rouler sur sa joue, suivie d'une seconde, puis d'une multitude d'autres. Ses yeux ruisselaient désormais de ces gouttes brillantes. Le voir dans cet état me brisait le cœur, je ne pouvais pas le laisser comme ça, alors je le pris dans mes bras et tentai de le raisonner.

_- Ryeowook, mon ange, mon amour, tu sais que je t'aime, tu sais que je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. S'il-te-plaît, restons ici…_

A ma plus grande surprise, il ne me répondit pas. Il se contenta de planter un regard noir dans le mien avant de se dégager de mon emprise et de courir se réfugier sous la couette. Je décidai de le laisser se calmer quelques minutes, puis de le rejoindre.

_- Wookie… ?_

_- Laisse-moi ! Va-t-en !_

_- Mon ange… Pourquoi tu te mets dans cet état ?_

_- Pourquoi ?! Tu oses me demander pourquoi ?! Jusque là je t'ai toujours tout accepté, et je ne t'ai jamais rien demandé, jamais rien reproché ! Ce que je te demande maintenant c'est de réaliser mon rêve ! Oui mon rêve, tu as toujours su que je voulais aller travailler à Paris, et tu as toujours dis que tu me suivrais n'importe où ! Mais non, une fois au pied du mur tu refuses !_

C'était vrai, il avait raison. J'avais causé beaucoup de chamboulements dans sa vie et il ne s'était jamais plaint. Au début de notre relation, il ne voulait pas en parler à ses parents, il savait que cela rendrait son père furieux, et qu'il risquerait d'agir de manière imprévisible. Cependant j'ai insisté, et il a fini par accepter. Ce jour-là, son père l'a mis à la porte de chez lui. C'est comme ça que nous nous sommes retrouvés ici, trois semaines après notre rencontre, à deux dans ce qui était mon studio de célibataire, un petit 18m², encastré au milieu de voisins bruyants. Ce jour-là, il avait accepté de quitter le luxe et le calme de sa vie familiale et de devenir serveur dans un restaurant japonais par amour pour moi. Il avait passé sept mois sans nouvelles de ses parents par amour pour moi, il avait même renoncé à ses études par amour pour moi. Et il ne m'avait jamais rien demandé, jamais. Tout ce qu'il avait réussi à accomplir depuis ce moment-là, tous ces changements qu'il avait réussi à accepter, c'était grâce à ses efforts constants. A force de travail, il avait même réussi à devenir styliste, et il avait obtenu cette promotion. Les pensées fusaient dans mon esprit. Je ne savais plus ni quoi dire ni quoi faire, j'avais besoin de la nuit pour réfléchir. Alors je le laissai seul, sanglotant dans notre lit, ma faiblesse me répugnant.

Le lendemain matin, je le vis assis à table, fixant son bol, les yeux rouges et gonflés, des cernes proéminents lui donnant l'apparence d'un mort-vivant. Le voir dans cet état me faisait réellement de la peine. C'est moi qui l'avais rendu malheureux, lui, l'homme que j'aimais. J'avais promis de toujours le rendre heureux, et j'avais échoué. Il faisait tout son possible pour m'ignorer, et semblait y arriver. Je pris mon courage à deux mains. Je devais lui faire part de ma décision.

_- Ryeowook ?_

Il ne me répondit pas, ne bougea pas.

_- J'ai beaucoup réfléchi cette nuit… Je me suis ressassé les dix-huit mois que nous avons passé ensemble, et tu as raison. Tu as fait beaucoup de sacrifices pour moi sans jamais te plaindre. Aujourd'hui, c'est mon tour._

Il tourna la tête vers moi, ses traits se décontractèrent légèrement.

_- Je t'ai promis de ne jamais te laisser tomber, de toujours te soutenir, et de te suivre où que tu ailles. Je dois tenir cette promesse._

Je m'approchai de lui, pris son visage entre mes mains, et collai nos deux fronts.

_- Alors je te suivrai Wookie, et j'irai en France avec toi._

Je vis un sourire naître sur son visage, ce sourire que j'aimais tant. Il semblait réellement heureux, une larme de joie roulait sur sa joue. Je l'essuyai avec mon pouce, puis l'embrassai tendrement, comme pour lui transmettre tout l'amour que je lui portai. Aucun de nous ne voulait rompre ce si tendre baiser. Nous venions de vivre notre plus grande dispute, et nous nous retrouvions. Cependant, une question me vint à l'esprit.

_- Dis-moi mon ange, quand est-ce que nous partons ?_

_- Dans une semaine ! Vendredi ! _Dit-il avec joie. _ Je suis vraiment heureux que tu viennes ! J'ai eu si peur de te perdre… Toi et moi, c'est pour la vie et même après n'est-ce pas ?_

J'acquiesçai et le serrai dans mes bras. Une semaine, seulement une courte semaine avec le grand départ. C'était comme si je me retrouvai à l'aube d'un saut dans le vide, sans corde. J'avais réfléchi, mais je n'avais pas pensé que nous pourrions partir si tôt. Un nœud venait de naitre dans mon ventre et un flot de pensées reprit possession de mon esprit. Je ne me sentais pas prêt, mais il était heureux, et je ne voulais pas gâcher ça. Je devais me persuader que tout irait bien, que tant que l'on resterait ensemble rien ne pourrait nous arriver.

La semaine passa à une vitesse incroyable, comme si chaque jour ne durait que dix heures. J'observai sans arrêt les aiguilles de l'horloge. Elles semblaient courir sur le cadran, me rapprochant toujours plus du moment tant redouté. Ryeowook, quant à lui, remplissait les cartons avec une grande motivation, et j'essayai tant bien que mal de paraître aussi enjoué que lui. Mais au fond de moi, les doutes de faisaient de plus en plus présents. Je me demandais ce qui arriverait, si nous réussirions à nous intégrer là-bas, si notre ancienne vie et nos amis ne nous manqueraient pas. C'était une chose de rêver à de grands voyages devant une carte postale, mais c'en était une autre de le faire vraiment, de partir en laissant tout derrière soi. Je le regardai s'affairer, il faisait très attention à ce que tout soit bien rangé dans les cartons afin que rien ne se casse pendant le voyage en avion. Je voyais bien qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux, alors je gardai le sourire toute la journée, pour lui, mais dès qu'il s'endormait, mon visage se crispait, et les doutes me submergeaient chaque soir un peu plus. Jusqu'au jour fatidique…

*** POV Ryeowook ***

On y était enfin, c'était le grand jour ! Cette dernière semaine avait été si longue, et si éprouvante ! J'ai bien cru que j'allais perdre l'homme de ma vie. S'il n'avait pas changé d'avis je ne sais vraiment pas ce que j'aurais fait. Comment choisir entre la vie rêvée et son amour ? Comment vivre une bonne vie sans lui ? Comment être heureux avec lui alors que j'aurais laissé mon rêve m'échapper ? J'étais soulagé qu'il choisisse de me suivre. Je sentais bien que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais une fois à Paris nous serions ensemble, mais dans la main, je l'aiderais, et tout irait bien pour nous deux. Je serais là pour lui, quoi qu'il arrive, et j'étais sûr qu'une fois là-bas il serait ravi. Au moins ce petit gourmand pourrait se gaver de gâteaux au chocolat et de macarons.

Comme on était vendredi, je devais aller à l'aéroport après le travail, où Minnie devait m'attendre avec les bagages. J'étais tout excité, cette journée promettait d'être la plus belle de toute ma vie : j'allais réaliser mon rêve, accompagné de mon amour, que demander de plus ? A 16h, je demandai à mon patron l'autorisation de partir plus tôt. Comme c'était ma dernière journée il accepta aussitôt, me souhaitant bonne chance, beaucoup de réussite, et de bonheur. Je rassemblai alors rapidement mes affaires, et me précipitai jusqu'à ma voiture. L'aéroport était à trente minutes de route de mon lieu de travail, trente minutes qui m'ont parues affreusement longues. Je décidai de mettre un CD des SHINee sur le trajet, le rythme de leurs chansons correspondant parfaitement à mon état d'esprit. Je chantai mon bonheur, remuant frénétiquement la tête. Moi qui étais d'ordinaire calme, mes propres amis ne m'auraient pas reconnu ! Je chantais à tue-tête, mes yeux brillaient, et mon sourire reliait mes deux oreilles tant il était grand. J'arrivai enfin à l'aéroport. En me garant, j'aperçus un avion qui décollait. Je le fixais, me disant que quelques heures plus tard Sungmin et moi serions à la place de ces passagers, volant en destination de la ville romantique. Une vague de bonheur me submergea. Ce moment me paraissait si près et si loin en même temps… Je saisi mes affaires, vidai la boîte à gants, et couru jusqu'au hall de l'aéroport. Sungmin n'était pas encore là. Je regardai ma montre, il ne devait arriver que cinquante minutes plus tard. Je me mis à la recherche de mon iPod, vissai mon casque sur mes oreilles, et décidai de vérifier que je n'avais rien oublié. Afin que mon poisson rouge de petit ami n'oublie rien d'important, j'avais rangé nos passeports et nos billets d'avion dans mon sac. Ils y étaient toujours. Qu'allais-je bien pouvoir faire ? Soudain, je vis une boutique de vêtements et accessoires. L'information ne fit qu'un tour dans ma tête, j'allais faire un peu de lèche vitrine ! Je passai chaque habit au scanner, m'émerveillant très souvent, me retenant de vider la moitié des rayons. Lorsque je regardai ma montre, il était déjà 17h45. Je devais me dépêcher, Sungmin était certainement déjà arrivé. Je rejoignis le hall de l'aéroport en vitesse, mais ne le vis pas. Il était certainement coincé dans un de ces petits embouteillages qui bloquent parfois l'entrée du parking. Je m'assis face à la porte d'entrée, et attendis. Ma patience était mise à l'épreuve. Notre avion devait décoller à 19h, il ne nous restait donc plus que 45 minutes avant d'aller faire la queue pour monter à bord. Je regardai sans arrêt mon téléphone, vérifiant que je n'ai pas raté un appel de sa part, mais rien. A 18h, je pris la décision de lui envoyer un message : « Mon amour où es-tu ? Je t'attends 3 ». Dix minutes plus tard, je n'avais toujours pas de réponse, et je commençais vraiment à m'inquiéter. Je lui envoyai donc un second message : « Minnie ? Il est arrivé quelque chose ? Réponds-moi vite… ». Mon sang bouillonnait. Pourquoi n'était-il pas là ? Avait-il eu un problème ? Allait-il bien ? Etait-il à l'aéroport en train de me chercher ? Avait-il juste oublié son téléphone ? Des centaines de scénarios défilaient devant mes yeux inquiets, tous pires les uns que les autres. A 18h20, je me dis que je ferais mieux d'aller à l'accueil leur expliquer afin qu'ils transmettent un message audio dans le hall. Je me dirigeai donc vers l'accueil. Une jeune femme très souriante me demanda ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour moi. Je lui résumai donc ma situation. A ma grande surprise, elle perdit son sourire, et me demanda mon nom.

_- Je m'appelle Kim Ryeowook._

_- D'accord Mr Kim, et le nom de votre ami ?_

_- Lee Sungmin._

_- Eh bien… J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer… Mr Lee nous a appelés tout à l'heure, et nous a demandé de vous dire qu'il ne pourrait pas partir avec vous ce soir. Cependant il nous a envoyé vos bagages, vous pourrez monter à bord avec toutes vos affaires._

Cette nouvelle me fit l'effet d'une bombe.

_- Lui est-il arrivé quelque chose ? Que vous a-t-il dit ?_

_- Il ne nous a donné aucun détail supplémentaire. Mr Lee nous a simplement demandé de veiller à ce que vous montiez bien dans l'avion._

_- Bien… Merci…_

Mais que se passait-il ? J'essayai de l'appeler mais je tombai sans arrêt sur la messagerie. Je lui laissai alors des dizaines de messages, jusqu'à ce que la voix à l'autre bout me dise que sa messagerie était saturée. Je ne pouvais pas partir sans lui ! Alors que je m'apprêtais à quitter l'aéroport, un homme de la sécurité s'approcha de moi et me demanda de bien vouloir me rendre vers la file de mon avion. Je protestai, luttant pour partir, mais il me retînt, et m'accompagna jusqu'à l'intérieur de l'avion afin de s'assurer que je ne me déroberai pas. Je lui posai tout un tas de questions, je voulais savoir si mon ange allait bien, s'il me rejoindrait avec un autre avion, s'il était à l'hôpital. Je ne comprenais vraiment pas ce qui m'arrivait.

L'avion ne tarda pas à décoller, et je n'avais de cesse de gigoter sur mon siège. Je fixais le siège vide à côté de moi, celui qui aurait dû être le sien, quand je sentis mon téléphone vibrer dans ma poche. Je vis son nom s'afficher et ouvris le message en vitesse : _« Ryeowook, mon ange, je suis vraiment désolé. Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire de mal. Je voulais te faire plaisir, et partir avec toi, mais au moment de quitter notre studio, je n'ai pas réussi. Je ne suis pas prêt à quitter Séoul. Je n'aurais certainement pas dû agir ainsi, mais si j'avais répondu à tes appels, tu aurais su que je ne te rejoindrais pas, et tu ne serais certainement pas parti. Je veux que tu sois heureux, et je sais qu'à Paris tu le seras, parce que tu y vivras ton rêve. Prends soin de toi. J'espère que tu pourras me pardonner. Sungmin. ». _Je lâchai mon téléphone. Comment avait-il pu me faire ça ? Comment avait-il pu m'abandonner ? J'enrageais en silence, essayant de ravaler les larmes qui menaçaient de couler sur mes joues. Je serrai rageusement les points afin que personne ne voie l'état dans lequel j'étais. Mais l'énervement et la fatigue de la journée m'emportèrent rapidement dans un sommeil agité.

*** Fin POV ***

«_Message envoyé »._ Je relisais le SMS que je venais d'envoyer à Ryeowook, et essayai d'imaginer sa réaction. Il devait pleurer de rage… Je connaissais ses réactions mieux que personne, je savais qu'il était sensible, très sensible, et je venais de lui faire la pire des choses. Un jour je regretterais certainement de l'avoir laissé partir seul, mais je ne pouvais pas quitter ma vie ici, et il était hors de question qu'il fasse un nouveau sacrifice pour moi. Nous devrions apprendre à vivre chacun de notre côté, sans l'autre. Notre histoire devait alors se terminer ainsi… J'avais tant cru que rien ne nous séparerait jamais… Je relisais une dernière fois mon message. Je n'aurais pas de réponse, jamais, je le savais. Je regardai la photo de nous que j'avais laissée sur la table. L'Amour se lisait sur nos visages, nous paraissions si détendus, si heureux. Nous l'avions prise pour la Saint Valentin, le jour où je lui avais offert notre bague de couple. Je n'oublierais jamais ce jour si particulier.

***Fin Flashback ***

Une fois encore je ne trouve pas le sommeil. Je pense trop à toi, à mon erreur. Ce n'est qu'un mois après ton départ que j'ai pris conscience que ta présence m'était nécessaire, et que rien ne pouvait la remplacer. J'avais bêtement imaginé que j'arriverais à oublier ton absence, ton silence, et que la vie continuerait. Mais je me suis trompé, rien ne continue. Tout est beaucoup trop différent. J'y ai tellement pensé, tellement. Je me torture moi-même depuis un an, j'ai fait la pire des choses : je t'ai fait du mal, et j'en subi les conséquences. Devoir apprendre à vivre sans toi me déchire. Souvent je me demande ce que tu es devenu, qui tu as pu rencontrer, si tu as réussi à surmonter l'épreuve que je t'ai imposée, et surtout, si tu es tombé amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre… Rien que d'y penser, mon cœur se serre. Oui, je t'ai délaissé, mais je ne peux pas t'imaginer dans les bras d'un autre, t'offrir à un autre, lui dire « je t'aime ». Tu m'as promis que tu n'aimerais toujours que moi, et même si je n'ai pas tenu ma promesse d'être toujours là pour toi, avec toi, je sais que toi tu tiendras la tienne, du moins je l'espère. Mon amour pour toi ne faiblit pas. Je ne sais même pas si j'ai envie qu'il diminue. Au fond, je ne crois pas. J'ai mal, mais je t'aime comme je t'ai toujours aimé, et je ne veux pas que mon cœur change. Les souvenirs de notre première rencontre se dessinent devant moi, et je vois la scène qui se rejoue devant mes yeux embués. C'est comme si c'était hier, je revois tout dans les moindres détails…

*** Flashback ***

C'était le mardi 22 décembre 2009, en fin d'après-midi, les flocons de neige ne cessaient de tomber sur Séoul. Le paysage ressemblait à une carte postale. Les trottoirs étaient en totalité recouverts d'un épais manteau blanc, les branches des arbres nus semblaient grelotter sous le froid, les guirlandes scintillaient, faisant briller les vitrines, et les enfants riaient en se jetant des boules de neige. Leurs rires sonnaient comme une douce mélodie à mes oreilles. J'avais toujours aimé cette période de l'année. Elle me semblait idyllique, comme si elle permettait de tout pardonner, comme si c'était à cette période que tout le meilleur pouvait arriver. Elle me semblait synonyme d'espoir et pleine de promesse.

Je marchais seul, au milieu des couples heureux et des familles qui finissaient leurs achats de Noël. Je rêvassais, déroulant différents scénarios dans ma tête, à ma rencontre avec l'Amour. J'avais déjà eu des histoires, bien sûr, mais rien de bien sérieux, et je doutais que cela change. Il y avait une raison à cela… J'aimais les hommes, mais je n'avais jamais pu l'avouer à qui que ce soit, alors j'étais sorti avec des filles, pour combler le vide de mon cœur. Mais les sentiments n'étaient jamais venus. Alors je me plaisais à me promener en imaginant ce que je ne vivrais certainement jamais, imaginant à quoi mon prince charmant pourrait ressembler. Je le voyais plus petit que moi, mince, avec un regard brûlant. Un homme souriant, joyeux et calme, à qui je pourrais tout donner…

Soudainement, un rire me tira de mes pensées. Je levai la tête, et cherchai du regard d'où venait ce doux son. Je regardai sur la droite, là où se trouvait la patinoire de plein air, mais ne vis rien que des petits à qui leurs parents apprenaient à patiner. Je tournai alors la tête sur la gauche, vers le carrousel, et je le vis, ange au sourire si pur, s'extasiant sur le dos d'un cheval blanc. Le monde autour disparut, comme si le temps s'arrêtait. Je ne voyais que lui, n'entendais que lui. Il était si beau ! Je tournais autour du manège afin de ne pas le perdre de vue. C'était comme si il risquait de disparaître si jamais je ne le regardais plus. Je ne sais pas combien de temps a duré cet instant, mais il prit fin d'une manière aussi soudaine que violente. Tout à coup, il leva les yeux au ciel, et s'effondra du carrousel toujours en marche. Je n'eus pas le temps de réfléchir. Je me précipitai à ses côtés, et tentai de me rappeler des gestes de premier secours que j'avais appris quelques années auparavant. Je m'apprêtais à approcher mes lèvres des siennes pour un bouche à bouche lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux. Mon visage étant à quelques centimètres à peine du sien, je me sentais affreusement gêné. Le rouge me montait aux joues, et je me reculai rapidement. Il semblait surpris, mais pas troublé. Il avait ancré son regard dans le mien et semblait ne pas vouloir le lâcher. L'atmosphère autour était bruyante, mais je ne l'entendais pas. Le silence qui régnait entre cet être magnifique et moi semblait plus fort que tout. Je le brisai néanmoins :

_- Comment… Comment tu te sens ?_

_- Je vais bien. Ca m'arrive parfois, je m'évanouis lorsque j'ai trop froid. Je suis désolé d'avoir affolé tout le monde._

_- Ne t'excuse pas, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? Tu penses que tu peux te relever ?_

_- Je n'ai besoin de rien, mais si tu veux bien m'aider à me relever…_

Je me m'accroupis et passai mon bras dans le dos de mon vis-à-vis afin de lui apporter mon aide. Ce n'était qu'un simple contact, comme j'aurais pu en avoir avec n'importe qui, mais à ce moment-là une foule de sentiments m'a submergé, et ma tête s'est entièrement vidée. J'essayai de cacher mon trouble, et le relevai. Je remarquai qu'il n'avait en fait pas besoin d'aide pour se remettre debout, mais il se cramponnait néanmoins à moi. Il était plus petit que moi. Ses cheveux noirs retombaient sur son front, jouant avec ses sourcils. Ses yeux brillaient, le reflet des guirlandes créait des formes qui virevoltaient dans ses pupilles. Il venait de sortir de mes rêves pour se matérialiser devant moi. Il était magnifique, et je ne voulais pas le laisser partir si rapidement. Je lui proposai donc de boire un café dans un bar proche au cadre magnifique : des fauteuils fushias entouraient de petites tables rondes et mauves, un long bar blanc accueillait les solitaires. Des miroirs ornaient les murs, jouant avec les lumières légèrement tamisées. La lumière du jour ne pénétrait pas dans la pièce, mais des dizaines de petites lampes venaient du plafond. Un photophore était disposé sur chaque table.

_- Je voudrais te remercier, pour tout à l'heure, d'être venu m'aider. _Me dit-il en souriant.

_- C'est normal, tu aurais pu te blesser, j'ai eu peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose… Tu devrais faire attention à ta santé. Ca pourrait t'arriver quand tu es seul, ou être plus grave._

_- Oui je sais… Au fait, je ne connais même pas ton nom._

_- Je m'appelle Lee Sungmin. Et toi ?_

_- Kim Ryeowook. Enchanté Sungmin !_

Ouah ! Cela me faisait un de ces effets de l'entendre prononcer mon nom ! J'avais l'impression de voler. Ce moment d'intimité que nous partagions était magique. Il n'était qu'à moi à ce moment, il ne regardait que moi, et je ne pensais plus à rien d'autre. On se connaissait à peine, mais je savais déjà que je le voulais rien qu'à moi jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, que je voulais me réveiller à ses côtés tous les matins, et que je voulais que son sourire soit la première chose que je verrais chaque jour. Il me semblait si merveilleux. Nous avons passé des heures à papoter ensemble de nos vies respectives, de nos passions, de nos projets, si bien que mon estomac finit par nous rappeler que l'heure du dîner était largement passée. J'étais un peu embarrassé, mais il a ri et m'a proposé d'aller manger quelque chose dans un snack non loin. Rien que l'idée de passer encore du temps avec lui me réjouissait, alors j'acceptai sans hésitation. La soirée s'était déroulée comme elle avait commencé, dans la bonne humeur, et ne s'était terminée que tard dans la nuit, lorsque Ryeowook avait commencé à avoir du mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Il était si mignon lorsque ses paupières se fermaient et qu'il luttait pour suivre notre conversation. Je l'avais alors raccompagné chez lui… A ce moment-là, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, mais je l'ai embrassé. Mon mouvement était vraiment naturel, je n'avais pas prévu ça, je ne m'en étais même pas rendu compte. Sa bouche était comme un aimant face à moi, et je ne pouvais y résister. Au moment où nos lèvres se sont rejointes, je pensais réellement qu'il me repousserait, mais non. Il n'a pas réagi tout de suite, mais une fois la surprise passée, il m'a rendu mon baiser comme personne ne l'avait fait avant lui. Une multitude de sentiments nous traversait. Mes mains se pressaient contre son visage, caressant ses joues. Les siennes s'agrippaient à mon manteau. La timidité de notre baiser avait laissé peu à peu place à la douceur, elle-même remplacée par la passion. Nos langues se liaient harmonieusement, comme habituées l'une à l'autre, comme faites l'une pour l'autre. Quelques minutes plus tard il rompit notre baiser, ne me lâchant pas du regard. Je me serais noyé dans ses yeux. Je lui murmurai un « A demain honey » avant qu'il ne rentre vite chez lui afin que ses parents ne nous voient pas. Ce soir-là, je me suis endormi paisiblement, l'esprit empli de ce nouvel amour plein de promesses.

*** Fin Flashback ***

Je n'arrive pas à me faire à l'idée de ne plus jamais voir son visage, de ne plus jamais toucher sa peau, de ne plus jamais entendre sa voix. Cette année a été plus qu'éprouvante, mais elle m'a permis de mûrir, de mieux savoir ce que je veux vraiment. Et ce que je veux plus que tout au monde, c'est lui. Jamais personne ne pourra prendre sa place dans ma vie, alors je dois le retrouver, j'ai besoin de le posséder à nouveau, comme avant, quand rien d'autre ne comptait que notre Amour, que notre Bonheur. Je veux à nouveau être la cause de son sourire, la personne qu'il prend dans ses bras, la personne à qui il confie ses peines, simplement être la personne qu'il aime. Je dois redevenir son unique amour.

*** POV Ryeowook ***

Cela fait un an que je suis en France, un an passé dans cette magnifique capitale. Mon travail me correspond totalement, j'ai un grand appartement avec vue sur la Tour Eiffel, des amis vraiment gentils et attentionnés, et tout cela me rend heureux. Cependant, derrière mon sourire se cache un manque. Le manque de mon amour perdu. Je lui en ai longtemps voulu. Au début, j'ai cherché à comprendre, mais la seule chose qui me venait à l'esprit était qu'il m'avait abandonné, qu'il ne m'aimait pas assez pour me suivre, voire même qu'il ne m'avait jamais réellement aimé. Alors j'ai essayé de le détester, de l'oublier, j'y ai employé toute mon énergie, mais au final, je n'ai pas réussi. Je n'ai pas non plus réussi à me débarrasser de nos photos, ni de nos souvenirs. Je n'ai jamais enlevé la bague qu'il m'avait offerte, celle qui prouvait notre Amour, celle qui prouvait que je lui appartenais, et qu'il m'appartenait. Mon cœur ne cesse de se briser lorsque je pense à lui, et, sans m'en rendre compte je le cherche chaque fois que je marche dans la rue, même si je sais qu'il ne sera pas là, et que je serai finalement déçu. Je rêve de le revoir une fois, juste une fois, qu'il sache que j'ai toujours autant besoin de lui. Je rêve de l'embrasser encore une fois, de lui dire une dernière fois que je l'aime. Je ne peux pas me défaire de lui, de son reflet. Son visage s'impose à moi toutes les nuits, son souvenir me hante. Je sais que je ne pourrai jamais l'oublier. Mais je sais aussi que je dois me faire à l'idée de ne plus jamais le revoir.

Comme chaque jour, je me promène sur le pont des Arts. J'aime beaucoup m'y rendre, admirer la Seine, observer les petits couples heureux qui passent, et regarder si de nouveaux cadenas ont fait leur apparition *. Je m'étais longtemps imaginé gravant les noms de mon amoureux et moi sur un cadenas, que nous serions allés accrocher ensemble aux autres, avant de jeter la clé dans la Seine en nous embrassant. C'est si romantique… Je m'approche d'une rambarde, y appuie mes bras, et perds mon regards dans les mouvements de l'eau. Les rayons de l'eau s'y reflètent et me renvoient l'image des bâtiments alentour. Mais au-delà des bâtiments, lorsque je laisse mon esprit vagabonder, c'est son visage qui se dessine au fond de l'eau. Je tente alors de le chasser de mes idées et me dirige vers le tas de cadenas. Il me semble en repérer un qui n'était pas là hier. Il est violet, et en forme de cœur. Je m'approche doucement, et reconnais des caractères coréens. « _Tiens_, me dis-je en souriant, _un couple en vacances, c'est vraiment romantique_ ». Je le saisis afin de lire les inscriptions, et ce que je vois me stupéfait :

« 려욱 & 성민 forever ». *²

Mon esprit doit me jouer des tours, ce n'est pas ce qui est vraiment écrit. Je me frotte les yeux, puis vérifie le message :

« 려욱 & 성민 forever ».

Je n'ai pas rêvé, c'est vraiment ce qui est écrit, mais comment est-ce possible ? Je n'ai pas accroché ce cadenas ici, et je n'ai parlé de Sungmin à personne depuis mon arrivée en France. Je suis dans le flou total… Une voix commence à chanter quelques mètres derrière moi, accompagnée d'une guitare. Je reconnais cette voix, et je reconnais cette chanson…

_« Pendant tous ces jours que nous avons passés ensemble, nous nous sommes aimés »._

C'est lui, c'est Sungmin ! Je n'ose pas me retourner, me retrouver face à lui…

_« Où es-tu ? N'entends-tu pas ma voix ? Mon cœur malheureux te cherche, il t'appelle comme un fou »_.

Ses mots me transpercent, des larmes roulent sur ma joue. Les paroles de la chanson nous correspondent tellement… Et j'avais tant espéré un moment celui-ci…

_« Même si je pleure toutes les larmes de mon corps, ces souvenirs ne s'effacent pas »._

C'en est trop… J'ai peur, mais je veux le voir… Je me retourne doucement… Il est là, les yeux humides, me fixant, des sanglots entrecoupent sa voix. . La douce brise fait doucement voler ses cheveux, dévoilant son front. Il n'a pas changé…

_« Reviens-moi ! J'appelle ton nom toutes les nuits, et dans cette attente épuisante, j'erre à ta recherche »._

Il commence à pleurer et s'arrête de chanter. Il continue de me regarder, de loin, puis pose sa guitare et s'avance lentement vers moi. Je ne bouge pas. J'ai envie de courir me réfugier dans ses bras, mais le mal qu'il m'a fait me retient. Il s'arrête à quelques centimètres de moi. Nous pleurons tous les deux. Aucun de nous ne sait quoi faire. J'ancre mon regard dans le sien, mais il baisse rapidement la tête, il semble terrifié. Soudain, je me décide, et me jette contre lui, le serrant le plus fort possible contre moi. Il met aussitôt ses bras autour de moi et je sens que des spasmes secouent son corps de plus en plus fort. Ce moment me paraît à la fois très long et très court. Je ferme les yeux, et attends que ses larmes cessent. Je me sens bien, vraiment bien, je retrouve enfin ma place entre ses bras. Je cache ma tête dans son cou, comme avant… Je sens qu'il baisse la tête… Il me murmure :

_- Mon amour, je suis tellement désolé... Je me suis rendu compte du point auquel tu m'es nécessaire. Je ne peux pas être heureux sans toi. J'ai besoin de ton sourire pour me battre, j'ai besoin de ta voix pour avancer, j'ai besoin de tes mots pour respirer. J'ai fait la pire erreur de toute mon existence, et plus jamais je ne ferai une chose pareille, crois-moi. J'essaierai de la réparer tout le reste de ma vie, si tu veux bien me donner cette chance… Je sais le mal que je t'ai fait, je n'aurais jamais dû, j'ai été égoïste et lâche, mais je veux me rattraper et que tout cela ne soit qu'un mauvais souvenir… Je veux faire ton bonheur… Je t'aime tant…_

_- Sungmin…_

Ma gorge est serrée, les mots refusent de sortir, l'émotion est la plus forte. Alors je lève doucement la tête, et cherche ses lèvres. Elles sont aussi douces que dans mes souvenirs. Je m'abandonne totalement à ce baiser. Ma main cherche la sienne, je sens sa bague sous mes doigts. Alors lui non plus ne l'a pas enlevée... Je suis heureux, l'homme que j'aime est là, dans mes bras, et le pronom « nous » reprend tout son sens…

_- Minnie… Je t'aime…_

_- Je t'aime aussi Wookie, et je t'aimerai toujours…_

* * *

* Les amoureux marquent leurs noms sur un cadenas, l'accrochent au pont, et jettent la clé dans la Seine pour sceller leur amour.

*² « Ryeowook & Sungmin forever »


End file.
